1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which adjusts a hue saturation and red (R), green (G), blue (B) gains of an image, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a monitor and a television (TV) receives an image from an image source such as a personal computer (PC) to display a received image thereon. A user of the display apparatus may want to view an image applying various effects to an original property, as well as to view an image with an original property. For example, the applied effects may include black and white, sepia, aqua and green color effect modes supported by a digital camera.
The color effect modes may be realized by a software program for graphic editing. More specifically, the black and white mode may be realized by adjusting a hue saturation of an image to zero. The remaining color effect modes may be realized by adjusting the hue saturation to zero and adjusting red, green and blue gains. A user may select an image corresponding to a desired color effect mode with the graphic editing software program.
As a conventional display apparatus does not support the color effect mode, a computer which is connected with the display apparatus should have the graphic editing software program to realize the color effect modes.
Even if the software program is installed in the computer connected with the display apparatus, the conventional graphic editing software program of the computer is complicated to use. Thus, a user may not be able to easily select the desired color effect mode.